A Time for All Things
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: There was a time for everything, after all. A time to grieve, a time to heal, and a time to forgive. One shot  JL


_Author's Note:_ I wrote this ages ago and thought that I would put it up for a while to see what people think of it. It isn't very good—definitely not some of my best writing, and the plot is weak. But I thought I'd put it up all the same. Please review!!!

* * *

A Time for All Things

Lily Evans sniffle softly, curled up in a delicate ball in front of the dying fire. Tears flowed freely down her face and she made no effort to stop them. She held a little leather bound book in her hands, caressing the cover with her fingertips and occasionally wiping the tears that had fallen from her cheeks onto it's surface. It was a book of poetry her grandmother had given her for Christmas. It always seemed to bring her comfort, but on this particular night it brought nothing but more tears.

Sorrows racking her whole being, she lay down where she was, head buried in her arms, and wept.

"Lily?" she whipped back up in surprise. She had thought that the common room was empty. There stood James Potter, his hair messier then usual (and that was saying something), without his glasses, pajama's wrinkled and a truly concerned look on his face. "Oh no!" she gasped. Then she realized she had said it out loud and just sniffled, looking back into the fire with her back to him.

"Lily," James said his voice full of concern. "Lily what's wrong?" But Lily ignored him, hoping he would go away. Though James had been more pleasant to be around this year she still didn't trust him with this. This was way too personal. She felt him sit down next to her, trying to get a look at her face to see what was wrong. But she turned farther away, wiping the tears from her face so he couldn't see (not like he hadn't already).

"Lily…please? What's wrong?" he said, lightly touching her arm.

"Please, just go away. You're making it worse." Lily mumbled. James bristled, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," Said James, making to stand up. "I didn't mean to offend you…" As he made his way back up to the boys dormitories Lily was seized by a feelings she hadn't felt since she was a little . Pure of being alone. And yet…she didn't want James to see her cry. She didn't want to show to him her weakness. For a moment her pride took control and time seemed to slow to a stop. Should he take one more step, James would be out of the room. Lily would be left there with her all encompassing grief, in a dark room with a dying fire…. Dying…

"Potter! Wait!" the former called out before she knew what she was going. James turned almost instantly.

"Yeah?" Said he, trying not to look to eager. Lily paused for a moment, biting her lip (and her pride).

"Please don't go," she said at last. James gave her a funny look and she finished quickly, "I don't want to be alone…I'm scared." She said this last part in only a whisper, thoroughly ashamed of herself for not being brave enough. _Some Gryffindor I've turned out to be_, she thought with a shake of her head. James came closer, but this time he sat down on the sofa that she leaned against.

"Care to talk about it?" James asked in a soft voice. Lily shrugged, sniffling. The room was silent for some time, but for the ling of the fire.

"I don't understand," Lily sighed at last, fresh tears streaming down her face. James didn't say anything, but let her continue.

"My mum just wrote me…my grandmother is dying of cancer; My grandmother, of all people. She is the kindest, gentlest, most soft-spoken person I know and…" here Lily let out a soft sob. "And she is being taken away from me. I just don't understand!" Lily sobbed again. Tears clouded her vision and she let them for some time, not even caring. After a while she composed herself again, drying her tears. James had taken a seat beside her, his back up against the sofa, looking ahead with glazed eyes. Silence. At last he spoke.

"I don't understand either, Lily," said James at last. "Maybe it is wisdom that will come when we are older or something. I don't know. But I do know that it hurts. So…terribly—horribly bad. To think that you can loose someone that close to you and…and all you can do is relive the memories over and over again in you mind. They are always there…"

"Tormenting you," Lily finished, holding her head with her hands. She began sobbing again. Tentatively, nervously, James put his arm around her shoulder. Lily seemed to sob harder and James looked terrified at first.

"I-I k-keep seeing her face," said Lily, sobbing into James's shirt. "And Christmas, and how we used to t-talk." She sniffled. "I'm afraid I'll never see her again. Term ends tomorrow…and m-my pa-arents…I'm afraid to be alone…everything just…_Voldemort_. He _murdered_ Claire's uncle! What would happe-en if he…" and then her mumbles become incoherent. She went on in this vein for some time; James listening the whole while, patting her back gently. Suddenly Lily pulled out of his embrace. Wiping her eyes frantically, she looked at James anxiously. He gave her an unsure smile.

"You going me okay, Lily?" he asked, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be mad at him for trying to comfort her. Lily's eyes softened a bit. She gave him a half smile, the smile not completely reaching her eyes.

"I'll be fine, eventually…" she responded shifting a bit. James nodded.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on…I'm right here," he said, standing up. "Don't be afraid to talk to me. I want to be here for you. I've always wanted to be your friend. So if you ever need anything—"

"Thanks, Potter," Lily interrupted him with a little more of a smile than she had before. James smiled.

"Well, G'night Evans," said James, falling back into the use of her surname. Lily blinked.

"Lily," James quickly corrected himself. "Guess I'll see you next year?" Lily shrugged and James turned to go.

"James," Lily called.

"Yes?" said James with a bit of a gleam in his eye.

"If you see me on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow…say hello, would you? I'm afraid my pride will get the better of me within the next hour or so and I'll regret ever asking you to stay," said Lily. James nodded.

"Good Night Lily," said James again.

"Good Night James. And thank you." Said Lily.

Hogsmeade station was bustling with students as they all clamored to get onto the scarlet steam engine. Lily Evans, stuck amongst the throng of students, was trying her hardest to not fall over.

"Lily!" someone called and she sighed in exasperation. Couldn't they see she was trying to get into the train, not stop and socialize? Couldn't this wait?

"Lily!" she turned around. There stood James Potter, waving frantically. His three friends at his side, looking as if they thought he was mad.

"Hello," Lily called with a grin. Shock was apparent on all three of James's friend's faces now.

"All right?" Said James, making his way through the crowd so as to be able to talk to her without shouting. Lily shrugged.

"As good as can be expected. You?"

"Pretty good." James grinned. Sirius called for James from somewhere in the crowd.

"Listen, I've got to go. Talk to you later, maybe?" said James. Lily nodded and James ran off to find his friends. Perhaps things weren't so desolate after all. There was a time for everything, after all. A time to grieve, a time to heal, and a time to forgive. Lily's grandmother had always taught her that every trial had a blessing. And after all, grandmother had never been wrong before. Yes…perhaps something good could come from this after all.

THE END

* * *

Reviews are _always_ welcome. 


End file.
